


Enough

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gladio takes the edge off his rut.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

If there’s one thing Gladiolus can do right, it’s his job. He takes his duties _very_ seriously, and even if he jokes along and hangs out with Noctis casually, he still always has Noctis’ safety on his mind. He always keeps up Noctis’ rigid training schedule, because he can’t have both eyes on his prince every second of every day, and Noctis has to learn to keep on his toes. So Gladiolus never calls in sick, even when his hormones are driving him up the walls. 

He can still drive when he’s like that. He doesn’t get full on _ruts_ , exactly—doesn’t go crazy or get _too_ violent; he just gets _on edge_ for extended periods of time. His hands grip the steering wheel so tight that his palms are sweating by the time he’s pulling into the parking lot under Noctis’ apartment building. He wipes them off on his jeans on the way up in the elevator, alternately grinding his teeth and consciously relaxing his jaw. He’s definitely going to have to hold back today, or Noctis won’t stand a chance. 

He doesn’t knock and wait for an answer. He’s got his own set of keys, and he fishes them out to stab into the lock like he’s spearing a daemon. He opens the door into a neatly kept apartment with the fresh smell of chopped vegetables permeating the air, which tells him Ignis is over.

He’d be able to discern that anyway. He can smell the ripe, alluring scent of a familiar omega. He kicks out of his shoes, reining back a groan and barking out instead, “Noct?”

“Yeah?” When he rounds the corner, Gladiolus spots Noctis sprawled out along the living room couch like he doesn’t know damn well he has training. He doesn’t even look over to catch Gladiolus’ glare; his eyes are glued to his phone.

“I told him to change and get his bag,” Ignis provides, standing in the little kitchenette, bent over a chopping board. He doesn’t bother looking over either, which gives Gladiolus a better chance to eye up his profile: long, lean, and taut with understated muscle. His coeurl-print shirt is tucked into his tight trousers, the crisply pressed fabric perfectly figure-hugging. Gladiolus has always found Ignis’ figure to be striking, even outside of pre-ruts and Ignis’ intoxicating heats. 

Gladiolus has to physically shake himself out of it and turn his attention back to Noctis. “And you didn’t listen. Typical. You gonna do that now, or am I going to have to drag your ass there like this?”

Noctis rolls his eyes. He’s probably the only man in Insomnia that doesn’t back down when Gladiolus’ inner alpha comes out, which is foolish, given that Gladiolus is twice his size. Maybe someday, Noctis’ will have the battle skills to back that up, but not if he keeps lazing through lessons.

With a laboured sigh, Noctis finishes with his phone and pockets it. Then he meanders off to his bedroom, slamming the door on the way. Gladiolus assumes he’s changing into proper work out clothes and pounces on the time that’ll take. 

Gladiolus stalks forward, so close that Ignis looks up and tries to back away, but Gladiolus doesn’t give him any room. Crowding Ignis back against the fridge and plucking the knife out of his hand to toss aside, Gladiolus wraps both arms around Ignis’ thinner frame. Ignis parts his soft lips to murmur haltingly, “Gladio—”

But he doesn’t get any more out, because Gladiolus presses a bruising kiss against his mouth and swallows up the keen whine that follows. Gladiolus’ large fingers spread to trace as much of Ignis’ pliant body as he can. Then he’s hurriedly unfastening Ignis’ belt and dipping into his boxers. Ignis gasps against Gladiolus’ lips and pulls back, warning, “Gladio, Noct—”

“Will be a few minutes,” Gladiolus finishes, just barely able to keep his voice from dipping into a feral growl. “And I need you.” 

Ignis looks ready to protest, but his breath hitches instead as Gladiolus’ thick fingers wrap around his cock. Gladiolus lets both hands explore the area, not stopping to stroke or squeeze but simply mapping out Ignis’ crotch. He rubs every bit of skin that he can reach, growing hungrier with every passing touch, drowning in the warmth of Ignis’ flesh. Ignis is such a handsome omega, always extraordinarily _tempting_ , and he lets Gladiolus feel him up with a shiver of palpable desire. His flushed cheeks and dilating pupils make Gladiolus want to turn him around, bend him right over the countertop, and fuck him until he screams himself hoarse and raw. 

But Gladiolus can hear the door opening around the corner. He begrudgingly pulls back, extracting his hands and letting a flustered Ignis hurriedly pull himself back together. Noctis emerges in breathable black gear and a bag tossed over his shoulder. 

Despite the unreleased tension, Gladiolus feels better. Just _touching_ an omega has soothed the alpha in him. If Noctis has caught onto it, he doesn’t say anything, just nods towards the door and grunts, “Aight, let’s get it over with.”

“Dinner will be ready when you return,” Ignis provides, sounding just a touch breathless. Noctis nods and wanders for the doorway. 

Gladiolus makes to follow, but a sudden hand on his sleeve halts him. He looks back to find Ignis fiercely whispering, “My place afterwards.”

Gladiolus nods. He can already sense Ignis’ omega growing needy with hunger, and he almost feels bad to leave. But Ignis cares about his job too—he’ll understand why they can only steal little moments in between. 

But their prince has to sleep some time, and Gladiolus leaves with a grin, knowing that he’ll have a wonderful dessert after they’re done.


End file.
